Bump in the Road
by Kamon24121
Summary: Pretty much: Jade's pregnant and Beck's driving her to the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

"Drive faster!" Jade yelled at Beck looking at how slow they were going.

Beck didn't listen, well he actually did, but he didn't want to... He winced every single time the car hit a bump. They were on a really bumpy road and Jade's water had just broke a few minutes ago at his house. He just didn't want to hurt Jade or their baby.

"But," he cried in protest.

Jade just glared at him and he automatically drove ten miles faster. Beck sighed as they finally reached the hospital and parked the car. He quickly got out and ran over to help Jade out of the car. He helped her and grabbed a wheelchair for her to sit in while they waited for a room. They were immediately rushed in and were separated. Jade was taken away by a bunch of doctors and nurses and they told Beck that he had to say and wait in the waiting room for a while before they could see each other again. Jade cried out for him and reached out her hand for his, but they took her away from him just like that. Beck frowned and let out a depressed sigh. He picked a seat in the waiting room and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and wondered just when he could see them again.

"Oliver." a nurse came in the waiting room and looked up from her clipboard. "Beck Oliver?"

Beck raised his hand weakly and held his head up at the sound of his name. It was the first time he'd had his head up since he'd gotten there. The nurse forced a smile and gestured him to follow her. They walked down a lot of halls and all the way to the back of the hospital and the nurse showed him to Jade's room. The curtain was closed and Beck gulped in fear, nervousness, and anticipation.

"Go on in..." the nurse told him smiling again.

He nodded and slowly reached for the curtain. He pushed the curtain out of his way and right away, he saw Jade. In her arms lay a beautiful baby, his baby, THEIR baby. Beck smiled and looked at Jade's face. It showed a lot of pain, but he could see a lot of happiness shining through.

"Jade. Oh, Jade..." he cried and looked back and forth between her face and the little baby laying in her arms. "Can I hold her?" he asked reaching out.

Jade nodded with a smiled and handed him their little baby.

"It's a..." he looked down at the pink blanket. "...girl?" he asked.

Jade giggled weakly and shook her head.

"Huh?" he asked looking back down at the blanket again. "But it's pink; the blanket's pink."

He kept his eyes on the blanket making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Pink. A pink blanket... Pink, pink, pink.

Jade giggled again. "They ran out of the blue blankets." he explained with a wink.

Beck laughed along with her and looked back down at his little boy. He looked back up at Jade and she looked up at the same moment.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked suddenly.

Jade shrugged and lay back in her hospital bed. The nurse came in shortly after that and told Beck he had to leave the room for a minute.

"Can I bring him with me?" he asked hugging the baby boy.

The nurse nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Oliver..."

Beck nodded and left the room with the baby.

Jade sat up as he left the room and looked at the nurse nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The nurse just stared at her. Jade stared back a little scarred now.

"Nurse..." she asked and looked at her name tag an d read it. "Valentine?"

She looked back at the nurse again and she smiled back at her.

"Cat?" Jade realized aloud.

The nurse just kept on smiling. "Hi, Jade!"

Jade smiled and let out a sigh of relieve. "You scared me for a moment. Hey, when did you go and become a nurse?"

Cat shrugged.

Jade gasped. "Oh my god, did you deliver my baby?"

Cat nodded with a smile. "So what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know yet," Jade bit her lip in thought.

Beck walked in through the curtain and gasped.

"Cat?" he cried out as he walked back in, with the baby, without permission.

"Hey, Beck." Cat waved still smiling.

Beck just stared at her. Cat's eyebrows rose a little confused.

"What?" she asked looking back at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're hair!" he exclaimed pointing to her head.

Cat played with her hair. "What about it?" she asked.

"Brown. It's brown." he said.

Jade nodded in agreement. "I know... I didn't even recognize her. I wouldn't have recognized her if I hadn't read her name tag."

Cat sighed. "Yeah, after high school I decided to go back to my natural hair color."

Beck gently handed the baby to Jade and walked over to Cat for a hug.

"Gosh, we haven't seen you in... well forever!" he exclaimed.

Cat nodded. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade groaned in pain.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck asked.

"Oh nothing… just that I didn't take anything and I'm laying here in pain!" she screamed.

Beck stared at her motionless, in shock. "Oh my gosh!" he cried. "Why didn't I realize that?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "It probably has something to do with you freaking out the entire time I pushed."

He nodded. "Sorry. I'll try to get you something now."

Jade forced a smile and nodded.

"Be right back," Beck told her and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Jade groaned in pain once more and Cat walked in with the baby.

"He's back!" Cat cried, smiling like crazy. "Wanna hold him?"

Jade shook her head. "I hurt too much…"

Cat stared at her and then realized that she'd forgotten something. "Oh my! I forgot to give you pain killers!" she cried.

Jade nodded.

"I'm so sorry Jade!" Cat sighed.

"It's fine. I actually haven't started hurting too badly until today. Is that weird?" Jade asked.

Cat shrugged. "Not really…" she looked at the baby. "So, what are you going to name the little guy?"

Jade shrugged and groaned in pain again.

Right at that moment, Beck came running in.

"I got the pills!" he cried.

Cat glared at him as the baby started crying.

"Sorry, I didn't know…" he smiled.

Cat sighed and bounced the baby up and down in her arms while Jade took the pills.

Beck continued smiling awkwardly and the baby stuck out its tongue, reaching out towards him.

"Beck," Jade called him. "He wants you."

Beck grinned and took him in his arms slowly and carefully.

Jade beamed at the sight of them together.

Beck looked over at her. "What?" he asked.

Jade shrugged. "Nothing," she smiled.

Beck gave her a look.

"Ugh, stop that… you know I can't stand you with that look. Okay. Fine, ugh, you two look so perfect together. I like seeing you like this; you're going to be a great father Beck." she grinned.

Beck chuckled. "Thanks babe."

He smirked at the baby.

Cat smiled at the new family. "He really does. Doesn't he Jade?" she asked.

Jade nodded with a smile.

"Nurse Valentine, we need you in room 108." someone over the loudspeaker called.

Cat groaned. "See you three later!"

Jade smiled. "Hey, wait! Before you go, can I get your new number?"

Cat nodded. "I'll have it put on your release papers when you leave."

Jade nodded and she left.

Beck smiled and the baby laughed.

A Few Days Later

"Beck, can I please get out of this place?" Jade groaned.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know. How do you feel?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just hand me the remote!"

Beck gave it to her.

She pressed the call-nurse button and not even a minute after she pressed it, Cat came in.

"Yes, Jade?" she smiled.

"When can I get out of here?" Jade asked.

Cat shrugged. "Well… do you feel any pain anymore?"

Jade bit her lip. "I'm fine."

Cat nodded. "Okay, well in that case, I have no idea why your doctor didn't say you were clear to leave…"

Jade sighed and looked at Beck.

Cat looked at him too.

"He was Asian! I could barely understand his name, let alone what he said…" he explained.

Cat nodded. "Well," she looked at Jade. "Jade, If you feel well enough to leave… you can!" she smiled.

Jade looked at Beck and he nodded.

"Let's go then!" Jade sighed and got up, taking the baby from Beck's arms.

Beck chuckled and followed her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade woke up to the sound of her little baby boy crying.

She sighed and elbowed Beck in the stomach.

He groaned, but got up. "My turn?" he asked.

Jade nodded and tried to open her eyes.

Beck got up out of the bed and quickly jogged into the baby's room.

"I think he's hungry; when's the last time you fed him?" he called.

Jade sat up and checked her notebook, which she kept what all she did for the baby. "A few hours ago, but yeah… you're right! He's probably hungry." she called back.

Beck smiled and pat the baby on the stomach before he jogged into the kitchen and microwaved it some milk.

The microwave beeped and Beck scrambled to take out the formula and twist the top onto the bottle.

"You're not microwaving the bottle, are you Beck?" Jade called.

Beck looked down and cursed.

"No!" he lied and fed it to the baby. "Shh, don't tell mommy…" he told the baby.

He giggled and Beck smiled.

After the baby drank the whole bottle, Beck tried taking it from him, but realized that the baby fell to sleep holding onto the bottle.

He smiled down at his little boy and slowly and carefully let go of the empty bottle.

"Night night," Beck smiled and slowly tiptoed into the bedroom.

Jade looked at him. "All you did was the bottle?" she asked.

He nodded and got back into bed. "You're next…" he whispered.

Jade laughed. "And you're happy about that, aren't you?" she asked.

Beck snored in reply and Jade giggled, writing down what he'd just given the baby in her notebook.

She set the pen down on top of her notebook and went back to sleep.

About a few minutes later, she heard the baby cry again; looking over to see if Beck could hear, Jade got up and smiled.

"Beck!" she cried.

He rolled over. "It's your turn…" he muttered.

"No! I think I finally got our baby's name." Jade smiled.

Beck rolled over and looked at her. "Whatcha got?" he smiled.

"Ezra." she smiled.

Beck just stared at her.

"Do you like it?" Jade smiled.

"You're naming our baby after a character on TV?" Beck asked.

Jade smiled. "Yes…"

"On Pretty Little Liars?!" he asked.

Jade nodded.

"Lord help me… Next you're going to say Damon or Tyler from The Vampire Diaries; Aren't you?" he asked.

Jade blushed and ran to go quiet down the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck heard Ezra start to quiet down and smiled right on cue when Jade sighed in relief.

"Good job babe!" he called and the baby started crying again.

Jade came running in with the baby in her arms and glared at him.

"Yeah, now you take him." She told him, handing Beck the baby and getting into bed.

Beck got out of bed and sighed, walking back into the baby's room and bouncing Ezra up and down in his arms.

He started to quiet down again.

"That's it, good boy Ezra." Beck smiled.

Ezra gooed and reached out for his father's nose and Beck pulled his head back and laughed.

"Nice try!" he grinned and put him down in his crib. "Nighty night little one…"

Ezra coughed and turned over and Beck smiled, staring at his son for a minute before leaving to go back to his own bedroom.

"Well, I'm surprised it took you that little amount of time…" Jade smiled, rolling over to Beck as he got back into bed with her.

She wrapped her legs in between his and laughed. "Nice work Daddy."

Beck chuckled and kissed her neck. "I don't know… I say you're better," he kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Mommy."

Jade kissed him and pulled her legs back, turned to make her back face him, and closed her eyes.

She stretched and yawned, opening her eyes and staring at the alarm clock on the dresser. "What time does it say?" she asked, her eyes getting watery.

Beck looked over her at the clock and groaned. "Three am." He told her.

She sighed and rolled over, hugging him. "You're next if the baby cries…" she smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling up into her pillow.

He smiled and stroked her cheek and nodded. "Of course Babe," he kissed her. "Now get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Six Years Later…

Ezra sat at the dinner table and stared across the table at his dad's empty seat.

"When is Daddy getting home?" he asked Jade curiously.

Jade picked up Beck's plate for the thousandth time and reheated it in the microwave, mentally reminding herself to just leave it in there if he didn't come home soon and make a note where he'd see it when he got home. "Soon I hope Ez…"

Ezra smiled at his mother and shoveled a big forkful of mac and cheese in his mouth.

"Done Mommy!" he cried, getting up and handing her the plate.

He'd always tried to put it in the sink, but he was still a little too short.

Jade smiled and took the plate from her son and picked him up, putting him on the stool.

"Wanna help Mommy do the dishes?" she smiled down into his cute big sparkly brown eyes.

"No!" Ezra giggled and grabbed the sponge. "…just kidding, Mommy." He smiled up at her and continued scrubbing.

Halfway through the dishes, Beck came in and threw his coat onto the couch. "Ezra! Guess what Daddy got ya!"

Ezra hopped down from the stool and gave his mom a look before going into his room.

"What's that all about?" Beck asked Jade.

She shook her head and pointed to the microwave. "Dinner's in there… I'm going to bed." She said and left.

"What did I do?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Ez…" Beck knocked on his son's bedroom door a few times and listening before saying anything else.<p>

He listened closely.

Nothing…

He knocked again. "Ez?"

Beck listened again, but there was still not reply.

He sighed and knocked one last time.

"Ezra, you awake in there?" he asked his son.

"Leave me alone!" Ezra cried.

His voice seemed slightly muffled so Beck could tell he was hiding under his covers.

The only other time he did that was during thunderstorms when he was scared, so he knew it was because his son was mad.

"Can I please come in and talk?" Beck asked.

There was a short pause and then he could hear his son get up out of bed and walk over to his door and open it.

"Fine…" Ezra sighed, walking back to his bed and quickly getting under the covers again.

Beck chuckled and moved the covers from his son's face.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Ezra just stared at his dad without saying anything.

Beck moved the hair out of his son's eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Please, for Daddy?"

"I…" he finally started to say something, but there were footsteps approaching.

Jade came down the hall from their bedroom and walked into the room with her arms crossed and leaned on her side in the doorway. "Can we all just talk about this in the morning? Ezra has school, but maybe you can take him to lunch." She said looking at Beck.

Beck sighed and nodded, looking at Ezra one last time before following Jade back to their bedroom.

"Why are you two so mad at me?" he asked, getting into bed with her.

Jade just rolled over and ignored him.

"It's because I've been working late isn't it?" he asked again.

Jade yawned, but didn't reply to any of his questions.

"Do you still-" he started to ask.

"Goodnight Beck, I love you." Jade whispered and turned around to kiss him and turned back away from him.

He sighed and turned off his lamp.

"I love you too babe, goodnight." He whispered back and hugged her, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jade woke up with Beck's arms still around her and she smiled.<p>

Although she was mad that he was coming home late and a little worried he might be cheating because how late it sometimes was… he did always come home to her and slept in bed with her.

She slowly and gently moved his arm from her body and laid it back on the bed for him.

"I love you Beck…" she whispered, kissing his cheek and getting up out of bed to get dressed for work.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Ezra asked right as soon he walked in the front door when he came home from school.<p>

Jade closed the oven door and turned around, taking her oven mitts off. "What is it Ez?" she smiled.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked.

She frowned. "He didn't bring you to lunch, did he?"

Ezra shook his head.

Jade sighed and pointed towards the oven. "Well it's Thursday, so you know what that means."

Ezra smiled. "Can I take them off the tray when they're ready?" he asked.

Jade messed up his hair and giggled. "Of course kiddo, that's always your job!"

He chuckled and swatted at her hands playfully.

"I'm going to my room to finish my homework. Can you call me when the timer goes off?" Ezra asked.

Jade nodded.

He hugged her and ran to his room to finish his homework.

"Love you, Ez!" she called.

"I love you too, Mommy." He cried back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm done Mommy!" Ezra cried.

Jade had just finished taking the cookies out of the oven and let them cool a little before he could take them off.

"Come take the cookies off the tray if you still want to." Jade told him.

Ezra came running out of his room and he got a stool to reach the tray.

"They smell so good…" he grinned.

Jade laughed. "I know, don't they?"

Ezra finished with the cookies and Jade let them cool before putting them onto a plate.

"Want to watch one of your movies baby?" Jade asked.

He nodded and picked one out and put it in, giving his mom the remote.

Jade smiled and gave him a cookie.

"Thanks mommy," he grinned. "Should we save some for daddy?" he asked, looking at the plate full of cookies.

Jade just shrugged and ate another cookie as the movie started. "He snoozes he loses…" she muttered.

* * *

><p>Beck walked in the door around ten PM and stared at the couch.<p>

He chuckled a little when he saw his wife and child sleeping together on the small couch.

The TV was still on and the remote was in Jade's hand, just about to slip out and fall onto the floor.

He carefully took it from her and put it on the coffee table and shut off the TV.

Then he tiptoed to the hall closet and pulled out two blankets and gave them to Jade and Ezra, tucking each of them in and kissing their cheek or foreheads.

"I love you guys…" he sighed. "Sorry I always come home so late."

He took one last look at the two of them and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Jade woke up confused and got up, pulling the blanket off of her and looked over at Ezra.<p>

He was still sleeping like a rock as usual; he was a lot like his dad in the department.

She giggled to herself and went to the hall closet and put away her blanket.

Still feeling a little tired, she walked into her bedroom and saw Beck sleeping… also like a rock.

She smiled and climbed into bed with him, kissing his cheek, whispering I love you and snuggling with him until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Beck woke up with a strange poking on his cheek and when he opened his eyes he saw Ezra.<p>

"When did you come home?" he asked.

Beck sat up and sighed. "Come up here kiddo."

Ezra smiled a bit and climbed up the huge king sized mattress.

"So when did you come home Daddy?" he asked again.

"Around ten son…" Beck played with his son's hair. "I'm sorry."

Ezra nodded. "I understand you have to work for me and Mommy, but I just wish I could see you more."

Beck picked his son up and put him in his lap. "Well, get excited son because I get this weekend off!"

Ezra's eyes lit up and he turned around to look at his dad. "Really? For real Daddy?" he cried.

Beck chuckled. "For real… Ezra."

Ezra jumped off of the bed and ran around excitedly. "Daddy gets to stay home!" he chanted over and over.

It didn't take long for Jade to hear and wake up.

"What are you yelling about kiddo?" she yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Beck put his arm around his wife and smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Jade smiled back at her husband.

"I got this weekend off…" Beck explained.

She kissed him excitedly. "Really honey? That's great!" she cried.

Ezra looked away when they kissed again. "Ew! I'm going to my room."

Beck chuckled and threw a pillow at his son as he left the room.

Jade looked at Beck and smiled really big.

"Why are you so happy?" Beck wondered aloud.

Jade just shook her head. "Do you even have to ask?"

He shrugged and got up to make breakfast for Ezra and get ready for his school and work.


End file.
